knightofthezodiacfandomcom-20200214-history
Guida agli Episodi
Saga del Santuario 1. Revive! Legendary hero 2. Burn! Meteor punch of Pegasus 3. Cygnus! Warrior of the ice field 4. Dragon! Unrivaled fist & shield 5. Miracle of rebirth! Friendship of the cosmos 6. Phoenix! Look at Hades, warrior! 7. It is stolen! The gold cloth 8. Win it back! The gold cloth 9. Formidable enemy! The four heavenly knights of darkness manifest 10. Beware Shiryu! The chemistry of cloths 11. Life & death struggle! Terror of the black death fist 12. Catch! Nebula chain of friendship 13. Burn! Flaming Attack 14. Defeated! The illusion demon fist 15. Now it's revealed! The enigma of Ikki 16. A giant! The fierce attack of Docrates; L'attacco di Docrates 17. Rescue! Saori's crisis 18. Great rage! Ghost saint of the Caribbean 19. Life or death! Bloody battle of the Island of Spirits 20. Desperate battle! Shaina's revenge 21. Passionate misdeed! The Aurora confrontation 22. Rebirth of the flame! Invincible Ikki 23. Silver saint! Vain & boastful assassin 24. Fly Pegasus! Like a comet 25. Fight! The rise of Athena 26. Friend or foe! Steel saints 27. Stone Seiya! Shield of Medusa 28. Dragon! Victory of self-sacrifice 29. Kidnapped! Corvus' army calls unexpectedly on Saori 30. Rising glow! Cosmo light 31. Evil apparitions! Deadline of life or death 32. Great explosion! Death Queen Island 33. Dragon & tiger clash! No light for dragon tears 34. Farewell friend! Rest in peace 35. Desperate journey! Open dragon's eves 36. Amazing! Reality of the twelve gold clothes 37. The mask cries out! Love or death? 38. Clash! Gold saint 39. Speeding light! Master of exceeding force 40. Go! The official departure 41. Great sanctuary battle! Athena's greatest crisis 42. Cosmo's desperate situation! Seven senses 43. Big bang! Battle of Taurus 44. Gemini! Maze of light & dark 45. Panic! Adrift in a different dimension 46. Cry out! Nebula chains fight as one 47. Farewell Hyoga! Sleep, o brave one! 48. Dragon! Revival in the land of death 49. Love! Shunrei's prayer 50. Arise dragon! Shiryu's angry cosmo 51. Why! Fang of the gold lion 52. Ares! The Demon Emperor plots 53. That man! Cassios dies for love 54. Ikki! The phoenix's blazing wings 55. Fellowship of harm! Athena's cry 56. Shaka! Most sacred saint 57. Mu's fear! The open eyes of Shaka 58. Hero! Ikki destroyed for brotherly love 59. Revive swan! Life, death, & love 60. Hyoga's return! At risk of life 61. Surrender or die! Scorpion vs. swan 62. Forge ahead Hyoga! Proud and brave 63. Be heard! Sanctuary's gold cloth 64. Young men! You are worthy of Athena 65. Growling Excalibur! Shura vs. dragon 66. Shiryu! Vanish like a star 67. Farewell! Teacher, friends 68. Warrior of beauty! Aphrodite 69. Demon roses! Fragrance of death 70. Peace! Shun's last smile 71. Fire is going out I the furnace! True face of the Pope 72. Go Seiya! Get over the death of friends 73. Gather, friends! Toward Athena Saga di Asgard 74. Enemies of the northern frontier! The legendary god warriors 75. Hilda! Goddess imprisoned by evil 76. Giant Thor! Cosmo of hatred 77. Tears of the giant! Die for Hilda 78. Bare the teeth! Northern wolf Fenrir 79. Sorrow! Fate of the northern wolves pack 80. Vanished on the ice field! Howling grief 81. Freya! Death battle due to love 82. Dancing swan! Burning hell inside the ice 83. The bewitching harp! A musical prelude of death tempts Shun 84. Decree of death! String requiem 85. Hero of grief! Frozen hatred 86. Phoenix! Crimson wings ablaze 87. Demon's amethyst! Saint's cemetery 88. Sword of flame! Dreadful ambition 89. Victims of evil! Forest of spirits 90. Don't look back, Seiya! Cosmo of the rising dragon 91. Burn, Shun! Hidden mystery of the black fangs 92. Swirl! Ultimate Shun's nebula storm 93. Bud! The fateful twin stars 94. Bonding brotherhood! Syd, rest in your native land 95. Hero with the noble spirit! Rebirth of the legendary knight 96. Dragon vs. dragon! Chance of victory is one in a hundred thousand 97. Siren! Beautiful melody of death 98. Appearance of a miracle! The Odin robe 99. Athena! Eternal prayers of noble spirits Saga di Poseidone 100. The Ocean Emperor Poseidon! Holy war once again 101. Smash! Mammoth pillars of the seven oceans 102. Mysterious shine! Golden bronze clothes 103. Dangerous Shun! Dreadful fangs of the demon beast 104. Death of the demon beast! Indestructible golden chains 105. Excalibur! Shura's soul resides in the right wrist 106. The dream left nothing behind! The reunion has the scent of death 107. Hunter of hearts! Heartless Lymnades 108. Issac! A cold hearted man 109. Hang in there Kiki! A sorrowful death battle 110. Listen! The beautiful singing of Athena 111. Friends! Together at the time of death 112. Two souls! Mystery of Poseidon's resurrection 113. Shoot Poseidon! The golden arrow 114. Shine, stars of friendship! Legend of youth Saga di Hades 1. The start of a new holy war 2. The three of the lament 3. The shadow of the one who struggles 4. Expiation of the immortal 5. Transient meeting 6. The ancient warrior 7. The herd of black cloaks 8. The moment of vacillation 9. At the end of pride 10. The golden clash 11. Shaking sanctuary 12. The cloth of Athena 13. The morning of the resolution OVA Hades Chapter - Inferno 1. Cross over! Acheron River 2. The courtroom becomes silent 3. Legendary Saint Orpheus 4. Orpheus, the sad requiem 5. Hades! A surprising possession 6. Fierce fighting! Road to Giudecca 7. Shinbatsu! Greatest eclipse 8. Ikki! The blow of the moan 9. Goddess! Gamble with life 10. Desperation! The wailing wall 11. Assemble! The gold clothes 12. Farewell! Gold Saints OVA Hades Chapter - Elysion 1. Mortal battle in Elysian 2. Death & sleep gods 3. Gold reinforcements 4. The legendary gold cloths 5. Awakening from myth 6. To the world where light overflows OVA Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas 1. Promise 2. Hades' Awakening 3. The Holy War Begins 4. The Flower bracelets Of Prayer 5. Poison Roses 6. Flower's Funeral Procession Saint Seiya movies 1. Saint Seiya: Gekijoban (a.k.a. Saint Seiya: The Legend of the Golden Apple) or Saint Seiya: Jashin Eris (a.k.a. Saint Seiya: Evil Goddess Eris)Originally released in 1987 2. Saint Seiya: Kamigami no Atsuki Tatakai (a.k.a. Saint Seiya: Heated battle of the gods) Originally released in 1988 3. Saint Seiya: Shinku no Shounen Densetsu (a.k.a. Saint Seiya: The legend of the crimson boy) Originally released in 1988 4. Saint Seiya: Saishuu Seisen no Senshi Tachi (a.k.a. Saint Seiya: Warriors of the final holy war) Originally released in 1989 5. Saint Seiya Tenkai-hen: Overture (a.k.a. Saint Seiya: The Heaven chapter ~overture~)Originally released in 2004 Category:Episodi Category:OAV